Back From The Dead
by monkeywithapen
Summary: Alex receives a letter from someone he thought was dead. The letter leads him to Camryn and another mission. Another presumed dead man comes back into Camryn's life and changes everything for both Alex and Camryn. Sequel to Ryu.
1. Mystery Letter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, although I wish I did.

"Dead people don't write letters," Alex Rider argued.

"Exactly!" Jack Albright exclaimed, frustrated. "That means he's still alive!"

"No! Yassen Gregorovich is dead! I saw him die! I was there!"

"You may have thought he was dead, but obviously, he isn't."

Alex sighed with frustration. "Okay. Say, you're right. Why would Yassen send me a letter anyway?"

"Maybe he wants to talk to you."

"About what?! I want _nothing_ to do with that man!" Alex fumed. "He killed Uncle Ian!"

"But he's saved your life more than once."

"Yeah, he also sent me to Scorpia were I almost got myself killed – _again!_" Alex flailed his arms in the air as he shouted.

"Alex, be careful or your wound will open again," Jack warned.

Alex sighed and pulled his face. The past two weeks had been hell. Camryn Albright, Alex's girlfriend, had been kidnapped almost two weeks ago after they came back from a mission in Los Angeles. Alex had been stabbed in his attempt to protect her. The gash in his side had been stitched up time and time again because the wound kept opening. Alex threw on his jacket and headed toward the door.

"I'm going to headquarters," he said briefly.

"Alex, I thought you said that you quit."

"Yeah, but do you think they'd ever really let me go?"

"Why are you going to MI6?"

"They have all the resources I need to find Camryn. I can't sleep anymore because I can't get her off my mind."

"But it's almost been two weeks," Jack said quietly.

"I know, but I have a feeling that she's still alive. Besides, I can't rest until I know for sure."

Jack sighed. "Come on, I'll drive you. And you should really read that letter."

Alex followed Jack to the car with the mysterious letter in his hand. Jack started the car and drove to Liverpool Street. She stopped outside the Royal & General Bank headquarters. Alex got out of the car.

"Call me when you want to go home," Jack said before she drove away.

Alex walked into the disguised MI6 headquarters and went up to Alan Blunt's office. Manners didn't faze him in the slightest. He opened the door and walked right on in.

"Are you back to apologize for your rudeness two weeks ago?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"Of course not. I need help to find Camryn," Alex said.

At that moment, Mrs. Jones stepped into the office. "Alex, I thought I heard you. Come with me; I want to show you your office."

"My office?"

"Since when does he have an office?" Mr. Blunt demanded.

"Since last night. I asked you about it at the pub, and you agreed to it."

"I don't remember that."

"With all due respect, sir, I believe you had too many drinks. I have a recording of your agreement if you would like to hear it."

Mr. Blunt's face glowed bright red. Alex snickered. He followed Mrs. Jones down to the third floor to an office at the front of the building looking over Liverpool Street.

"This is nice," Alex complimented.

"It is, but it's not yours," Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Oh."

Mrs. Jones took a bright green folder from the desk. Suddenly, Alex's heart tried to rip itself from his chest. Green was Camryn's favorite color. The thought of her brought tears to Alex's eyes.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Huh? Oh – yeah. I was just thinking about Camryn." Alex brushed his sleeve across his eyes.

"I know how you feel," Mrs. Jones said quietly. She walked passed Alex. He followed her to an office toward the middle of the building. There weren't any windows in this one.

"It's not as nice as some of the others," Mrs. Jones said. "This had once been your father's office, so I thought you might like it."

Alex smiled. "This will be great. Thank you."

Mrs. Jones handed Alex the green folder. "This contains all the passwords to our databases. If anyone questions you, direct him to me. Also, in your top right desk drawer is all of Camryn's work before she was kidnapped. I don't know if it might have anything to do with her abduction."

"Thanks."

"Call if you need anything." Mrs. Jones turned and left.

Alex sat down behind the desk. He turned on the computer and waited for it to boot up. Where was he going to start anyway? Alex opened the top right drawer of the desk. Inside were files and binders full of papers, pictures, and photographs. There were also a bunch of CDs lying in the drawer. Alex pulled everything out and began sorting through it.

_What am I looking for?_ Alex thought. Then he remembered the cab driver. He'd had a thick Russian accent. Alex separated every bit of information concerning Russia and the former members of the Soviet Union. Once he was finished, he had three binders on Russia, a binder and two folders on Ukraine, and a folder on Armenia. In addition, he had eight CDs of computer files on the three countries. He put everything else away and opened the first binder on Russia. He began reading through Camryn's notes. After two binders on Russia, Alex's eyes blurred and the office went dark.

* * *

"Alex," Mrs. Jones called. "Alex, wake up."

Alex's eyes fluttered open. He had fallen asleep while reading Camryn's notes. He sat up in his chair and stretched.

"Jack is waiting for you downstairs," Mrs. Jones said.

"Oh. What's the time?"

"It's almost 8:30 in the evening."

"Really?" Alex turned off the computer and gathered up all of Camryn's notes, folders, and CDs.

"You might want this," Mrs. Jones said, setting a red backpack on the desk.

"Thanks." Alex shoved everything into the backpack and slung it over his right shoulder. He rode the elevator down to the lobby and went outside. Jack's car was parked just outside the building. Alex climbed in.

"Why didn't you call?" Jack asked as she began to drive home.

"Oh, I fell asleep in my office," Alex yawned, still tired.

"You have an office?"

"Yeah. Mr. Blunt approved for Mrs. Jones to give me an office."

"Was he drunk?"

"Actually, he was."

Jack laughed out loud. "I guess there's more to Alan Blunt than meets the eye. Anyway, are you hungry, Alex?"

"No, just tired. I haven't gotten much sleep for the past two weeks. I just don't feel right without Camryn."

"I'm so sorry, Alex."

"It's okay. I'm going to get her back."

"Did you read the letter?"

"No, not yet. I will when we get home."

Once Jack and Alex arrived back at their house, Alex immediately went up to his room. He put the backpack Mrs. Jones had given him on the bookcase, and then changed into a loose T-shirt and boxers. Finally, he took the mysterious letter from his coat pocket and jumped onto the bed. He tore open the envelope, unfolded the letter, and began reading.

_Alex, I know I am the last person you would ever expect to hear from, but I am, indeed, alive. I know I am also probably the last person you would want to hear from, but I need to talk to you. We have some important matters to discuss. I advise you not to ignore this, or else you may regret it later on. I am not going to tell you much in this letter, because what I need to talk to you about must be discussed in person. Meet me on Monday night at ten o' clock at The Church of Forgotten Saints._

_-Yassen Gregorovich_

Alex crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the trash bin. He could care less about Yassen. He turned out the light and slid beneath the covers.


	2. Secret Truth

**Okay, just a little clarification: in my rewrite of Scorpia - which is the first story in my fanfic series - there is no mention of Tom so he doesn't know that Alex is a spy yet.**

* * *

Alex trudged to his locker Monday afternoon. He had spent all weekend looking at Camryn's notes.

"Alex!"

Alex looked up. His best friend, Tom Harris, walked up to him. "Oh, hey Tom. What's up?"

"Are you ready for football practice?"

Alex sighed. "I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess?'"

"I've been really tired lately."

"I can tell. Have you heard any news about Camryn?"

"No – nothing."

"I'm sorry… Well, come on. Jerry can give us a ride to the football club."

Alex pulled his equipment bag out of his locker and followed Tom outside. Jerry, Tom's older brother, was waiting in his car outside the school. The two boys climbed in.

"Hey, Alex. How are you?" Jerry greeted.

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"Great. I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

"Oh…thank you…"

Jerry drove Alex and Tom to the local indoor football club. The two teenage buys walked in and went to the locker room. Alex changed out of his school clothes into a gray T-shirt and black mesh shorts. He pulled on his shin-guards and knee-high socks. He put on his cleats and headed out to the indoor field with Tom. The rest of the team was already there. Mr. Addler, the head coach, began giving instructions for the first drill. Alex took in the directions, memorized them, and analyzed them. All the boys took their positions.

"Alex, how's your side?" Mr. Addler asked.

"It's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Addler clapped Alex's shoulder. "Okay. If you need to stop, just let me know. Take it easy."

Alex nodded. He watched as Tom gracefully maneuvered the ball down the field and scored a goal.

"When did you get so good?" Alex asked him when he got back in line.

"Ever since hot girls started watching our practices." Tom waved to a group of giggling girls sitting on the bleachers. "Come on, Alex, wave."

"No, that's alright."

"Come on, man. They're hot!"

"You know I'm not interested."

"Alex! You're up!" Mr. Addler called.

Alex took in a deep breath. He began dribbling the ball down the field. He made quick, fluid maneuvers around the defenders. Once he reached the goal, he feigned right, left, then right again and then kicked the ball up in the air. Alex pulled off a Shaolin jump-spin kick and drove the ball hard into the left corner of the goal.

"That was incredible!" Mr. Addler exclaimed. "Where did you learn that?!"

Alex shrugged. "I just picked it up." Actually, it was another move he had learned from Camryn. Alex jogged back into line.

"I thought you said you weren't interested," Tom said.

"Yeah, I'm not."

"Then what was that just now?"

Alex smiled and used one of Camryn's lines. "Mad skill."

"Show off," Tom huffed.

"Hey, look who's talking."

Tom punched Alex jokingly in the shoulder. Alex continued drilling with the team without any problems. Halfway through practice, a few boys – including Tom – took off their shirts.

"Trying to put on a show, are you, Tom?" Alex laughed.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that you don't have a great body like this."

Alex laughed even harder.

"Stuff it, Alex!"

Alex kept laughing until he felt dizzy and light-headed. He lost his balance and fell onto his back. Everything became blurry. The familiar vertigo swirled his senses and turned his brain in spirals.

"Alex! Hold on!" Tom cried. "We're calling an ambulance."

"Tom, what's happening?"

"You're bleeding again."

Mr. Addler pressed a towel to Alex's side. Alex felt his side for the wound. Something beneath his hand was warm and sticky. The air filled with a coppery smell. Alex raised his hand in front of his face. The last thing he saw was his hand covered with his blood.

* * *

That night, Alex woke up in the hospital. At first, he wasn't sure of where he was. But then he saw Tom and Mr. Addler. Jack sat quietly in the corner.

"Are you alright, Alex?" Tom asked.

"I think so," Alex mumbled, beginning to sit up.

"Lie down," Mr. Addler said. "You shouldn't be up with that kind of injury."

"I'm fine, really. I need to get home."

Jack stood up. "Alex, I agree with Mr. Addler. You really should rest for a little while."

"Jack, I have some work to do."

"What kind of work?" Tom asked.

"Oh, just things."

Mr. Addler sighed. "Alright, I'll be off. Take care of yourself, Alex." With that, he left.

"You're not telling me the truth," Tom accused.

Alex looked up at Jack for a sign of what to say. Jack only shrugged. Alex decided he could tell Tom about MI6.

"Tom, what I'm about to tell you must stay between us," Alex began.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Oh, wonderful! You're going to tell me you're a spy, aren't you?"

Alex blinked. "How did you know?"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Be serious, Alex."

"I am."

Tom stared blankly at Alex. Then he burst out laughing. "Oh, this is a dream! My imagination has gone bonkers! Someone slap me – I need to wake up."

Alex slapped his friend across the face.

Tom stopped laughing. "Are you a spy, Alex?"

"Yes."

"Hm, maybe I'm still dreaming. Slap me again."

Alex slapped Tom again. This was rather…entertaining.

"Are you a spy now?"

"Yes."

"Slap me again."

"Tom, I'm a spy. This isn't a dream."

"This is unbelievable!"

"Well, believe it."

Tom paced around the room, then sat down. Then he got up and paced again. "Why did you never tell me before?"

"I'm not allowed to. That's why you can't tell anyone either."

"Why are you telling me now then?"

Alex shrugged. "You never asked for the truth before."

Tom continued pacing thoughtfully. "Well, if you're a spy, undoubtedly, you have enemies. Someone may want revenge on you for some reason and took Camryn to get at you."

Alex considered this. Maybe this was why Yassen wanted to meet him. Yassen had a reason or two for wanting to hurt Alex. Maybe he was holding Camryn hostage.

"What's the time?" Alex asked.

"9:30," Jack answered.

"Yassen asked me to meet him at The Church of Forgotten Saints."

"When was this?"

"It was in the letter. He said he needed to talk to me."

Jack frowned. "I don't know, Alex."

"But he might have Camryn."

"But he might _not_ have Camryn. You need to be absolutely, positively sure that he has something worth your while before you jump in."

"That makes sense," Tom said.

Alex had a feeling in his gut that he should go to meet Yassen. He knew it was impossible though. He really wasn't in the condition to go anywhere but home.

"Who is this Yassen anyway?" Tom asked.

"Let's just say that he's an enemy of mine. It's better if you don't know the details. It's a messy story."

"So you have no leads on Camryn?"

"No, not really. I think Russia might be involved. The weird cab driver that nearly kidnapped both of us was Russian. Plus, all of Camryn's recent notes are on Russia."

"Notes? Wait, is Camryn a spy too?"

_Crap,_ Alex thought. _I said too much._ Oh well, Tom wouldn't breathe a word to a single soul. Alex trusted him.

"Yeah, she is."

Tom shook his head. "This is crazy."

"Swear to keep this secret."

"I swear." Tom and Alex spit on their palms and shook hands. Tom left the hospital room.

Jack handed Alex is schoolbag and equipment bag. She waited outside the room while Alex changed into the clothes he had worn at school. Jack drove him home, and Alex immediately went to bed.


	3. Camryn and Father

The next morning, Alex woke up to find another envelope lying on his pillow. It was 6:00 in the morning. His alarm wouldn't sound for another half hour. Alex got up and checked his window. It was closed and locked – just the way he had left it the night before. How could anyone get this letter into his room? The postal service didn't come around until 7:00 in the morning. Curious, Alex tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper.

_Alex, when you didn't show up, I thought you had decided to ignore me. I checked up on you and found that you had an injury. I highly advise that you take care of yourself so that you heal faster. I need your help with some business. I know the last thing you want to do is t help me kill someone, but I suggest that you do not ignore me. This involves your girlfriend. If I do not have your aid, I cannot ensure her safety. I will be back in London next Saturday to pick you up at. Be prepared to go to Moscow. We will meet at The Church of Forgotten Saints at ten o' clock._

_If you question my sincerity, there is proof in your school locker._

_-Yassen Gregorovich_

Alex put the letter away and began preparing for school. He was going to get there early. He wanted to see the proof that Yassen had left for him. By seven o' clock, Alex was out of the house and peddling away on his bike toward school. By 7:15, he had arrived and chained his bike. Alex walked into the school and went to his locker. He entered his combination and opened the locker. There was nothing different about it at all. Alex looked through all of his books. He found a Latin book that was definitely not his. He didn't take Latin – he took French. He opened the book. Inside the book was an LCD screen and five buttons: play/pause, stop, fast forward, rewind, and self-destruct. It was a minidisk player. Alex took the book and closed his locker. He went to the boys' restroom and locked himself in a stall. He pulled headphones out of his backpack and plugged them into the minidisk player. He pressed the play button, and Camryn's face flickered onto screen. Alex's heart leaped with joy and relief.

"Hey, Alex, I don't have much time to talk," Camryn said on the screen. Her voice was low and her eyes darted around to make sure she wouldn't be caught. Her eyes finally looked steadily at the camera. "I'm in Moscow right now. If you don't have them already, ask my mom for my notes. Read over them before Yassen picks you up. We might as well get some work done while we're here." Suddenly, Camryn whipped her head around. "Shoot…I love you, Alex." The screen went blank.

Alex closed the minidisk player and put it in his backpack. Them his cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Is that enough proof?"

Alex's heart stopped. Yassen's voice was even more haunting than ever. "I don't know," Alex answered replied shakily.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"That video doesn't prove that Camryn's still alive."

"Did you look at the time and date of the video?" Yassen asked.

"That could have been edited," Alex said. He didn't look at the date and time.

Yassen sighed. "That's the best I can do, Alex."

"Why did you leave this for me at school?"

"At school, you don't have the equipment to triangulate my telephone signal. I knew you'd look at it right away, so I didn't have to worry about you taking it to MI6 later."

"Smart."

"You should go home, Alex. Rest will help you heal."

"Then why did you send me to school?"

"I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to ride your bicycle though."

Alex's blood ran cold. "How did you know that I rode my bike?"

"Think, Alex."

The answer clicked into Alex's mind. "Satellite feeds."

"Exactly. You're a smart boy."

Yassen hung up without a "good-bye." Alex tucked his phone into his pocket and headed out of the school. He unchained his bike and went back home.

"Alex?" Jack called as Alex entered the house.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

Alex found Jack in the kitchen. "I was at school. Yassen left something for me in my locker."

"What is it?"

"Proof that Camryn is alive. It doesn't prove that he has her though."

"He probably does."

"Yeah. He's picking me up next Saturday at The Church of Forgotten Saints."

"Did he say when?"

"Ten o' clock."

Jack sighed. "This has something with to do with MI6 doesn't it? I'm going to get my British citizenship so you can stop working for them. I can stay here and look after you."

"That's really great, Jack, but it's not going to do any good. First of all, this is personal. It has nothing to do with MI6. I'm just using their resources. Secondly, MI6 can still use me. I've done a few things that could land me in prison. Mr. Blunt can still use that against me."

"The incident with Skoda wasn't that big of a deal, I think," Jack said.

Alex had to tell her sooner or later. "Do you remember Sabina Pleasure?"

"Yeah."

"She's dead."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

Alex explained about Sabina trying to kill Camryn. "So I killed her."

Jack was speechless.

"I know it was wrong," Alex continued. "I was so angry that I couldn't control myself."

"Well, she had it coming."

"What?" Now Alex was in shock.

"What she did to Camryn was horrible. She deserved to be shot."

"Maybe…"

"Why don't you go to bed, Alex. You look so tired."

Alex nodded and trudged back to his room. He got out Camryn's notes again and picked up where he left off. When he opened one of the binders, an envelope fell out onto his lap. There was nothing written on it, and it wasn't sealed. Alex opened the envelope. It was filled with photographs of a younger Camryn and a man in his forties. Both had the same dark, chestnut brown hair and mystical silver eyes. Alex almost wanted to cry. Camryn looked so happy with her father. Alex had never seen his girlfriend smile this way. He felt as if he'd do anything to give her back the happiness she once had, but he knew he couldn't. No matter how much he loved Camryn, and no matter how much she loved him, there was no way Alex could ever fill the empty void. There was no way Alex could give her as much love as her father could.

Alex looked at the next few photographs in the pile. Camryn became progressively younger in the pictures. Alex came upon a picture of Camryn and her father with a woman Alex had never seen before in the other pictures. The woman was young and beautiful with straight chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. The woman reminded Alex so much of Camryn. This had to be her mother. Alex turned the picture over. "July 1994" was written on the back. Camryn had been four years old. It was the year her mother died. Alex put the photographs away. Looking at them made him sad.

Camryn always had this look in her eyes that she missing something. She longed for something that Alex couldn't give her. Even though he knew he couldn't do anything about it, Alex felt pathetic anyway.

Alex shoved the envelope into one of the binder pockets and proceeded to flip through the mass of information. Two names kept coming up: Mikhail Sokolov and Darya Sokolova. There was also a lot of information on Chechnya and nuclear weapons. Chechens and nuclear weapons…not a good mix. Alex flipped a few pages and found more information on Mikhail and Darya. Darya is the fifteen-year-old daughter of Mikhail. Camryn wrote a little note at the bottom of the page about Russian last names. Since Russian names have gender, girls' last names have an "a" added on to the end.

The next page was an article from a Russian newspaper. Alex stared at it. He didn't know Russian. He sighed. He should have studied Russian instead of German. Alex turned past the article. There was a satellite photograph of a man in a black trench coat, dark shades, and a silver briefcase in his hand. The man had his back turned, but he was looking over his shoulder as if he were making sure he wasn't being followed. His facial structure seemed familiar. Alex flipped back to the front of the binder and pulled out Camryn's photographs again. He found one of her father and held it next to the satellite picture. Both men had the same forehead, nose, and chin. The man in the satellite picture had thin, sunken cheeks. He looked at least a few years older. Other than that, both men looked the same. Alex was certain the man was Camryn's father. This picture had to be taken a long time ago. Camryn's father had died in 2003.

Alex turned to the next page in the binder. The date written on the back of the satellite photograph caught his eye.

"Impossible…" Alex breathed.

The photograph was of Mikhail Sokolov, taken on November 29, 2006 – only a little over a month ago.


	4. Threat

**Here's chapter 4. Tell me what you guys think so far.**

* * *

Alex was a nervous wreck. Within twenty-four hours, he would be reunited with Camryn. He was happy, excited, scared, and nervous. He paced back and forth across his bedroom. His duffel bag sat on his bed wide open and empty. He had planned to pack his things for the trip to Moscow, but his nerves got the best of him. He had absolutely squat accomplished. A knock on the door made him jump.

"Come in," Alex said.

Jack opened the door. "Alex, someone's here to see you."

Who could it be? Jack stepped back and a jolly looking, round man stepped into Alex's room. He held a black briefcase in his hand.

"Hello, Smithers," Alex greeted.

"How are you, my boy?"

"Not very well. I think I'm going crazy." Alex closed the door as Jack walked away.

"Well, I got your message last night. I pulled an all-nighter, just for you."

Alex smiled. "You didn't have to."

Smithers chucked lightly. "Of course, I did. I can't let you go around with assassins empty-handed. I'd miss you too much if we lost you." Smithers was probably the only person at MI6 who actually cared about Alex.

"I guess so."

"Alrighty, down to business," Smithers said, putting the suitcase on Alex's bed and opening it. He took out a Zelda game cartridge and handed it to Alex. "This is for your Nintendo DS. It's a Geiger counter since you'll be dealing with nuclear weapons."

Alex put the game into his duffel bag. He went to his desk and rooted out his Nintendo DS and all the other "games" he had. He put those into the duffel bag.

The next gadget was a black and white football keychain. "I know you play football, Alex, so I thought it would be appropriate. All you have to do is yank the ball off the chain, and it becomes a smoke grenade."

"Cool." Alex hooked the keychain onto the zipper of his duffel bag.

"Would you still happen to have your snowboarding goggles from a long time ago?"

"You mean the ones you gave me for the Point Blanc mission?"

"Those are the ones."

"Yes, I have them."

"Good. You'll need those."

"Why?"

"Oh! Goodness! I knew I forgot something!"

"What?"

"In a minute. Alright, I'm sure you remember this." Smithers handed Alex a pack of chewing gum. On the side, purple bubble letters read "Bubble-O-7." After chewing this gum for thirty seconds, it would expand uncontrollably and break just about anything. "It's grape flavor this time. Make sure you don't swallow it."

Smithers rummaged through the briefcase. "Ah, here we are. Here's another iPod grenade. Just pull out the earphones and boom. Now follow me."

Alex followed Smithers down the stairs and out the front door. Smithers opened the trunk to his SUV and pulled out a snowboard.

"This was supposed to be your New Year's present, but you were in the hospital," Smithers explained.

"What does it do?"

Smithers gave Alex an odd look. "It's just a snowboard."

"Oh…"

Smithers dug out a blue and gray jacket and handed it to the young spy. "Here's a flak jacket. You don't need anymore injuries than you've already had."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything else, let me know. You know how to reach me."

"But I'll be in Moscow."

"Ah, I have ways of getting to places. Don't worry about a thing, my boy."

"MI6 won't know anything about this, right?"

Smithers nodded. "I've got my lips sealed tight. But I still think you should get help from MI6 on this."

"No. I just want to get Camryn and leave. MI6 doesn't need to get involved."

"But you told me that Camryn said that she wanted to get some work done while you two are in Moscow."

Alex sighed. "Yeah…I think it has something to do with her father."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want help?"

"I don't know."

"Well, call me if you want help."

"If I do that, you'll get in trouble for not telling them in the first place. I'll call Mr. Blunt directly."

Smithers nodded again. "Good luck." He clapped Alex on the back and climbed into his SUV.

Alex retreated back to the warmth of his house. He dragged the snowboard and jacket upstairs to his room. He began throwing clothes and necessities into his duffel bag. Within half an hour he was done. He zipped up the duffel bag and put it on the floor by the door. He gazed at the blown-up photograph of Camryn that hung on the back of his door. God, she was so beautiful. Alex missed her so much. Just the thought of being with her again made him smile. Alex's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone's ringtone. He grabbed it off his desk and flipped open.

"Hello?"

"Stay away," said a menacing voice. It was a man's voice. It had a very slight Russian accent to it.

"Who is this?"

"If you know what's good for you, stay away."

"Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"If you come anywhere near my daughter, I will kill you," the man threatened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay in the safety of your home. I will not warn you again, Alex."

"How do you know my name?"

It was too late. The line went dead. Alex rushed down the stairs, grabbing his jacket on the way out the door. Jack called after him but he ignored her. He took the subway train to Liverpool Street and went into the Royal & General Bank. He rushed up to his office and turned on the computer. Once it was up and running, he opened a tracking program and plugged his cell phone into the computer. He ran a trace on the mysterious phone call. He waited about five minutes for his results. He couldn't triangulate the call, but he found the region the call had been transmitted from. Alex squinted at the computer screen. He ran the trace again to make sure it was right. The same result turned up. Alex sat back in his chair. His hand ran through his tangled blonde hair. The call was based in Chechnya.


	5. Vygotsky

Alex couldn't sit still for the entire ride to The Church of Forgotten Saints. Jack tried to talk to him, but his replies were short and snappy. He couldn't help it. His nerves had the best of him.

"Alex, will you relax?" Jack complained.

"I can't!" Alex snapped. "I haven't seen her in nearly a month."

"I haven't seen my parents for about three years now. You don't see me acting like you, do you?"

Alex sighed. He knew he was being irrational. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm not even sure," Alex shrugged. "I guess I'm a bit nervous about this."

"A _bit?!_"

"Okay, I'm really nervous."

"Just relax. Everything's going to be fine."

_Yeah, right,_ Alex thought sarcastically. He hadn't told Jack about the second letter and the phone call from Yassen. He also didn't tell her about the mystery warning call. He thought about telling Jack, but he couldn't. She would tell MI6. She wouldn't let him go alone. Alex sighed again.

"How long will you be gone?" Jack asked. "If you'll be gone for a while, I'll have to make up something to tell the school."

"I really don't know how long I'll be gone. Just say that I got an infection from the stab wound."

Jack finally pulled in front of the church. Alex got out of the car and opened the trunk. He pulled out his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. Jack rolled down the window.

"Alex, be careful. You'd better come back in one piece," Jack said.

Alex smiled and nodded. "Bye, Jack."

Jack rolled up the window and drove away into the frigid darkness. Alex walked up to the door of the church, which opened automatically. He stepped in and found himself face to face with his uncle's murderer. Mixed emotions rattled his brain. He was angry, scared, nervous, and somewhat excited.

"Hello, Alex," Yassen greeted. He didn't seem happy to see the sixteen-year-old spy. He didn't seem malicious either. Just emotionless.

"Hello," Alex muttered.

"Do you have any questions before we leave?"

"Why are we going to Moscow?"

"That's where Camryn is."

"I got a call from Chechnya yesterday."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. He told me to stay away. He told me to stay home where I'd be safe."

Yassen shook his head. "Whatever it is, it has no relevance. We're going to Moscow, then I'm bringing you right back to London."

Alex narrowed his serious brown eyes in suspicion. "There's something going on in Chechnya, and somehow, I'm involved. I believe Camryn is involved as well."

Yassen sighed. "I know you don't trust me, Alex, but I am telling you the truth. My plan is to bring you to Moscow, get your girlfriend, and send you right back home."

"Yeah, right. You told me that you wanted my help."

"Oh, about that… You see, I wanted you to help me kidnap someone, but he's disappeared."

Alex frowned. "You're still going to get Camryn back for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Alex, do you remember the last thing I said to you on that plane?"

Alex shuddered at the thought. "You told me to go to Scorpia to find my father and my destiny."

Yassen frowned. "What else?"

Alex remained silent. He didn't want to say it out loud. An embarrassed red flush came to his cheeks.

"Alex?"

Alex took in a deep breath. "You said that you loved my father, and you love me."

"John was like a brother to me. You, Alex, are almost like a son to me."

"Then why did you kill my uncle?" Alex retorted angrily. "You screwed up my life."

"Now-"

"If you hadn't killed my uncle, I'd still be a normal kid. I would have never found out that Ian was a spy. MI6 would have never made me work for them. My life is a mess, and it's you caused it. I'm pretty sure that isn't love."

"I have a job to do. There are limitations to what I can do for you."

"Whatever."

Yassen laid his hand on Alex's shoulder. "You need to trust me."

"Give me one good reason why."

"You want your girlfriend back, don't you?"

Alex sighed. That would work.

"If you don't have anymore questions, we should go."

Yassen began heading out the front door. Alex followed behind him. There was a black SUV parked outside. Yassen climbed into the driver's seat. Alex threw his duffel bag into the trunk and climbed into the very back seats. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and Yassen.

"It will be a more comfortable ride if you sit in the middle seats," Yassen advised. "It's a long ride and some parts are bumpy."

"I'll be fine," Alex muttered.

Yassen shrugged. He started the engine and drove off into the night. Alex sprawled across the backseat and tried to go to sleep. He stared out the window at the night sky. It was pitch black and dotted with sparkling stars. The stars seemed to glow brighter than they normally did. The shimmering, glittering stars reminded Alex of his girlfriend. Camryn's eyes were a bright silver that lit up Alex's life. Alex smiled a little. He couldn't wait to see Camryn again. He finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Alex jolted awake. His head hurt and his back felt stiff.

"Are you sure you don't want to move up?" Yassen asked from the driver's seat."

Alex stumbled up to the middle seats and lay down again. It was going to take him a while to go back to sleep.

"How long did I sleep?" Alex asked.

"Only about an hour or so."

"Great…"

"We'll be driving for about another two hours. Then there will be a plane waiting for us. We should be in Moscow by mid to late morning."

Alex folded his arms across his chest and gazed out the window. The silence in the car put him to sleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Alex sat on the couch in the hotel room he was sharing with Yassen. They had just eaten lunch, and Yassen was talking to someone in the next room. Alex wanted to eavesdrop, but he couldn't understand Russian. Yassen came back within a few minutes.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked.

"That man that I wanted you to kidnap, he's turned up again."

"So do you want me to do it?"

"That would be nice."

Alex smiled grimly. Even if he said that he didn't want to do it, Yassen would probably force him anyway. "Alright."

Yassen handed Alex a gun and a knife. "Do what ever you have to do to get in and find the man."

Yassen opened a briefcase and pulled out some papers. He showed Alex a photograph of the man. The man was in his fifties. He had scarce gray hair. He had frightening black eyes. He was thin – too thin. He looked as if he had worked too much and too hard. Next, Yassen showed Alex a building schematic.

"This is the building where he is hiding at the moment. I'm going to pull my car around to the back. I will pick up there when you have finished."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"His name is Adrian Vygotsky. He has some slight heart problems."

"What if I give him a heart attack when I kidnap him?"

"I said _slight_ heart problems."

"There's still a chance that I could give him a heart attack."

"Then sneak up behind him and knock him out."

"Is he armed?"

"Probably. He's alone, so it would just be common sense for the man to arm himself."

"Who is he? Why do I have to kidnap him?"

"He's a nuclear scientist. The Chechens want him to help them develop nuclear weapons."

"So why do you want me to kidnap him?"

"Just think of the disaster that would occur if the Chechens had nuclear weapons."

Alex nodded. "So when are we doing this?"

"Now."


	6. Sokolov vs Albright

It was dark when Alex snuck into the old apartment complex. He had memorized the schematic that Yassen showed him. He knew exactly where he was going and exactly what he was doing. There was no way anything could go wrong.

Alex easily slipped through security. He found his way to the stairwell and climbed to the second floor. He ducked into the hallway and walked quickly. After passing four doors, he turned left. He walked a little, then turned left again, and then took the first right turn. He found it – room 207. Alex tested the doorknob. It was unlocked. Alex frowned. That was very odd.

Alex ducked into the dark apartment. He drew his gun and crept through the darkness. Thanks to his training, he had excellent night vision. He could see exactly where he was going. He heard a faint snoring. It was coming from the left. Alex slowly went towards the door to what he assumed was the bedroom. He reached out for the doorknob. The second he touched it, the dark apartment flashed to pitch black.

* * *

Alex woke up with a pounding headache. He was propped up against a cold, brick wall. He shook his head to clear his vision. He looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in a brick cell. His harms and legs were chained to the wall behind him. There was a very dim light. It was cold – freezing. All Alex was wearing was a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. There were no windows in the cell. There was a steel door across from him. If only Alex had his gadgets with him. There were back at the hotel.

Suddenly, the door opened. A familiar-looking man stepped in. He had short, chestnut brown hair with traces of gray. His silver eyes were fierce and serious. He had a blanket draped over his arm. He shut the door behind him. Alex studied every detail of the man's face. He recognized him.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't come," Sokolov said.

Alex glared at the man. "I don't care who you are. You can't keep me away from Camryn."

Sokolov chuckled. "I know."

"So are you going to kill me now?"

"No. I never intended to kill you. I was hoping that my threat would be enough to keep you away."

"Why?"

"It's bad enough that Camryn was dragged into this. With you here, my job is even harder."

"What are you talking about?" Alex demanded.

"I'm here undercover for the CIA. If the Chechens or KGB find out that I'm here, I could be killed. Camryn will also be killed. You will be killed."

"Great…but you're okay with Camryn and me being together, right?"

"Wrong."

Alex stared at Sokolov wide-eyed. "Why not?"

Sokolov sighed. "You see, the last thing I told Camryn before I left was, 'Home is home and work is work. The two were never meant to mix.' Alex, you are Camryn's boyfriend, so you are part of her home. You are also her partner, so you are part of her work."

"So?" Alex challenged. "Everything's working out just fine for us."

"Not for long. This is my advice to you: dating my daughter is going to be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Are you kidding me?! Dating Camryn is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Alex, I'm speaking from experience."

"You can't keep me away from Camryn," Alex said defiantly.

"Then I'll have to keep Camryn away from you."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will. I don't want you to make the same mistake I did." Sokolov draped the thick blanket over Alex and left the room, shutting and bolting the door.

Alex quivered beneath the blanket – both from cold and from anger. The anger didn't last long though. The bliss of warmth carried Alex into a calm unconscious.

* * *

Voices were arguing outside the door. Alex was just waking up again. He strained his ears to hear what was being said, but the walls were too thick. He just heard muffled angry voices. He didn't recognize the voices. They were too distorted. Then the door opened again.

Alex's heart pounded wildly. Tears filled his serious brown eyes. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Alex…" Camryn threw herself onto Alex and held him tightly.

"Cam…" Alex croaked. "God, I've missed you so much."

Camryn unlocked Alex's shackles. Alex threw his arms around his girlfriend and held her close.

"I love you, Alex."

Alex kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Camryn cried into Alex's shoulder.

"Cam, it's okay. I'm here."

"You need to get out of here as soon as possible," Camryn said between sobs. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You need to put as much distance as possible between yourself and me."

"Cam, what are you talking about?"

"We can't be together anymore."

"Don't listen to your father. He-"

"I'm sorry, Alex."

"We can make this work, I promise."

"No. I made a terrible mistake. I didn't mean for you to get caught in all this."

"In what?"

"God, I'm in so much trouble. Three government agencies are after me. The CIA wants me dead because I still know all their secrets. I'm classified as a rogue agent. The KGB wants me dead for I don't know what."

"Then go back to the CIA. They can protect you."

"It's not that easy. MI6 has me classified as a rogue agent too. They want me dead."

Alex shook his head. "They can't do this."

"They can," Camryn replied grimly.

"What's going to happen?"

"I need to disappear."

"We can figure something out. I can't be without you."

"I only have two options, Alex. Either I disappear, or I'm going to be killed. I could also put your life in danger."

"But-"

"This is how my mom died."

Alex was speechless. His mouth hung open in shock. Camryn had told him that her mother died in a car crash.

"My mom worked for the KGB. She met my dad on an international mission. She left the KGB to marry my dad. She didn't intend to reveal any secrets or information. She just fell in love. Five years later, when I was four, a cab crashed into my mom's car. Both the cab driver and my mom died. When I was twelve, I found out that the cab driver had been a KGB agent. He was sent to murder my mom. My dad wasn't the same from there on out."

"Cam, I don't want you to go."

"I know, but my mom's murder took a terrible toll on my dad. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Alex realized that this is what Sokolov was trying to warn him about. Alex began crying. "What's the difference? If you leave, you'll be dead to me anyway. I'll never see you again."

Camryn chuckled slightly. "I guess I'm better off dead."

"Don't talk like that!" Alex scolded.

"Look, once my dad finishes his work here in Chechnya, you'll be taken back to London. After that, Dad and I will disappear."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"We have to. Alex, promise me that when I leave, you'll forget me and move on."

"Of course I can't forget you," Alex snapped. "I can't."

"At least promise me that you'll move on with your life."

"I'd rather commit suicide."

"Promise me, Alex."

"What if I don't?"

"My sacrifice will be in vain. I'm doing this to protect you."

Alex sighed. "Fine."

"Alex, look me in the eye and swear to me."

Alex gazed directly into Camryn's mystical, silver eyes. "I can't," he muttered. "I can't let you go."

"Alex-"

"Shut up," Alex interrupted, kissing her firmly on the lips. Camryn opened her mouth to speak, but Alex kissed her again. Alex had lost the girl he loved more than once. He wasn't going to lose her again. He was determined to keep her with him. Alex kissed Camryn over and over. He couldn't stop – he didn't want to. He paused for a few moments to gaze at her beautiful face. He was breathing hard. Alex always had this exhilarating rush every time their lips touched.

"Alex-"

Alex cut his girlfriend off again with a kiss. "Don't talk." This time, Camryn obeyed.


	7. Mount Danger

"Dispatch in ten," said a mechanical voice over the intercom.

Alex rooted through his bag for his gadgets. Sokolov had sent someone to retrieve Alex's duffel bag and snowboard from Moscow.

Camryn stepped into the room. She was wearing a bulletproof vest beneath her unzipped sweatshirt. There was a Glock attached to her belt.

"So, how are you liking Chechnya so far?" Camryn asked.

Alex shrugged. "I've only been here for a day, and I was unconscious for most of the day."

"There's a ski resort nearby. It's really nice."

"Yeah? Maybe we should go sometime."

"We're going right now."

"Now? I thought we were looking for nuclear weapons."

"We are. What better a place than the mountains for a nuclear lab?"

"That's true." Alex threw on his flak jacket and tucked the Nintendo DS and Zelda game into his pocket. Next he put on the transmitter Sokolov had given him.

"Ready?" Camryn prompted.

"No," Alex sighed.

"Good, let's go."

Alex smiled and shook his head as he followed Camryn out of the room with his snowboard and goggles. The two left the base and climbed into the back of the blue van waiting outside. The back of the van had been hollowed out and filled with electronic equipment. Sokolov and another man sat in the back with the two teen spies. One man was in the front driving.

"Everyone ready?" the driver asked.

"Yeah," Sokolov answered. Then he turned to Camryn. "You remember Tubs, right?"

Camryn smiled. "How could I ever forget? Ha, ha, good old Tubs."

"How are you, kid?" the man named Tubs asked.

"Alright."

Sokolov clapped the shoulder of the man sitting beside him. "You probably don't recognize him, but this is Jack Benson."

"No way!" Camryn cried.

Alex raised his eyebrow. "Who?"

"Oh, sorry," Sokolov apologized. "These are my closest friends. They work with the CIA too. The guy driving is Tim Burton. We call him 'Tubs.'"

"Why?"

"I used to be fat," Tubs answered. "I worked off all the weight, but the name stuck."

Jack Benson held out his hand to Alex. "I'm Jack. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Alex." Alex shook the man's hand.

"Jack Benson is one of the most wanted rogue agents of the CIA," Camryn explained. "He's changed his name and appearance so many times to stay under the radar."

"I'm going by Dmitry Orlov for now."

Camryn smiled and said something in Russian to the men. The three older men replied in Russian. Alex sighed. He _really_ should have studied Russian.

Alex nudged Camryn's side. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's just something with their last names," Camryn said. "Sokolov means 'of Falcon.' Orlov means 'of Eagle.' Tubs goes by Zakhar Vorobyov. Vorobyov means 'of Sparrow.' Dad's old code name was Falcon. Jack's was Eagle, and Tubs' name was Sparrow."

"Interesting…"

The rest of the ride was silent. Tubs finally brought the van to a complete stop. He climbed into the back of the van with everyone else.

"Okay," Sokolov said to Camryn and Alex, "you two are going to ride the lift to the top of the ski resort. Use the Geiger counter to track the source of the uranium."

"Are you sure it's up there?" Alex asked. He wasn't quite sure if he trusted Camryn's father yet.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you find anything, contact us immediately."

"Are you sure you kids are okay on your own?" Tubs asked.

"We've dealt with worse," Camryn said.

"Camryn, I really don't like the idea of you going off by yourself," Sokolov said.

"Don't worry about it, Dad. I've done more dangerous things, and I'm still in once piece, aren't I? Besides, I'm not going to be alone. Alex is with me."

Sokolov gave Alex a testing look. Alex knew Sokolov didn't like the idea of the boy being alone with Camryn in dangerous territory.

Camryn opened the back of the van and hopped out with her snowboard and goggles. Alex followed her without looking back at the three men sitting in the van. The two teens went into the resort lodge and checked in. Then they went to the lift, which carried them to the top of the resort. Once at the top, Alex pulled the Nintendo DS out of his pocket and inserted the Zelda game cartridge. He turned on the game system. Immediately, there was a soft, steady, slow beeping. The two teens began trudging through the snow, following the Geiger counter. The beeping slowly and gradually became louder and faster. Within about an hour, the Geiger counter was beeping loudly and quickly.

"Turn that off," Camryn said.

"Why?"

"Someone will hear it."

"Are we that close?" Alex asked. He'd never really used a Geiger counter before.

"I think so." Camryn slid her snowboarding goggles over her eyes. "Do you have infrared vision?"

"Yeah."

"Good. There are probably infrared beams all over this area to trigger traps."

Alex pulled on his goggles and continued forward. The teens came upon a dip in the side of the mountain. In the bottom of the dip was the entrance to a cave. Through the infrared goggles, Alex could see countless red lines running across the dip.

"We're screwed," Alex muttered. He turned on his voice transmitter. "Uh…Mr. Sokolov, I think we found it."

"Good work. Stay out of sight. We'll be up as soon as we can."

Alex turned of the transmitter.

"Oh, shoot," Camryn muttered. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him away. She led him into a patch of trees.

"Cam, what's up?"

"I think they saw us."

"Who?"

"KGB."

Alex heard the distance roar of a snowmobile engine. It was slowly getting louder.

"Let's go." Alex mounted his snowboard. Camryn followed suit.

Alex switched the transmitter back on. "I think someone saw us. We're heading back down."

A bullet whizzed past Alex's ear. Camryn shrieked. The two spies started down the mountainside. Bullets were fired from behind, just barely missing their targets. One bullet ripped through the sleeve of Alex's jacket. Alex took a quick glance behind him. The seven snowmobiles were only a couple hundred yards behind him, and they were gaining fast. Alex bent his knees a little further to reduce air resistance so he could go a bit faster. But still, there was no way to escape. Camryn took the gun from her belt and threw off the safety catch. Within a few minutes, the snowmobiles had come within close shooting range. Camryn's head whipped around. She took less than a second to aim and fired, all while maintaining her balance on the board. Two motorists fell to her deadly aim.

"Cam! Watch out!" Alex called. There was a wide patch of trees in front of them. There was no way to avoid it.

Camryn swerved away from a tree at the last second. The two teens maneuvered through the trees, cutting close calls. Soon, they were out in the open again. They had lost one motorist in the trees. Three down, four to go. Alex glanced back again. One of the snowmobiles was almost on him. Alex swerved left and right to avoid being shot. He headed straight for a huge pine tree. He squinted his eyes in concentration. He could be severely hurt or even killed if he didn't time this right. Alex cried out in shock and pain when a bullet grazed his cheek. The shock nearly knocked him off balance. Before Alex knew it, the tree was only a few yards in front of him. Alex steered the board with his left foot, trying to avoid the tree. He felt the frozen bark scrape the back of his jacket as he made his narrow escape. Alex swore under his breath. The motorist tried to break too late and slammed head-on into the tree.

Camryn fired back three shots and brought down another man. A bullet hit her shoulder blade, knocking her off balance and into the snow. One of the two remaining snowmobiles sped with the intention of running her over. Camryn twisted out of the way, detached the snowboard from her feet, and swung herself onto the snowmobile. She shot the driver and pushed him off. She pulled the snowmobile up beside Alex.

"Get on!" she ordered.

Alex reached down and undid the clips that held his feet to the board. He jumped onto the back of the vehicle and clasped his arms around Camryn's waist. Camryn swerved the vehicle toward a patch of trees.

"Where are you going?!" Alex demanded.

"Trust me," Camryn replied briefly.

Three bullets made impact with Alex's back. The air was knocked out of his lungs. He held onto Camryn tighter so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"Yeah," Alex panted.

"Duck!"

Alex and Camryn ducked their heads down as they passed by the low branches of the trees. The other motorist wasn't too bright or quick. He was knocked off the snowmobile. His vehicle crashed and exploded.

Alex let out a sigh of relief as he and Camryn neared the bottom of the mountain. A distant rumbling made Alex's stomach lurch. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Camryn asked.

"I don't know. If you're thinking it's an avalanche, then yeah – you're right."


	8. Drug Addiction

**The Alex/Camryn chemistry gets really deep.**

* * *

"How far is it?" Camryn asked.

"About a minute or two away."

"We don't have enough time to get to the resort. The Geiger counter led us too far away."

Alex peered over Camryn's shoulder. He saw the base of the mountain. His relief was short-lived though. There was a stone wall, probably about thirty to forty feet high. It was probably used to protect the town from avalanches.

"We're gonna die," Camryn muttered.

Alex looked around for someway to escape. To his horror, there was nothing but snow and a stone wall. The roaring of the avalanche became louder and louder. Alex's heartbeat became progressively louder and faster. He swore he could feel the ground vibrate beneath the snowmobile. He looked back. The avalanche was almost on them. Alex tightened his grip around Camryn's waist.

"Cam, I love you," Alex said in her ear.

"I love you, too. Get ready to jump."

Alex waited for the cue.

"Now!"

Camryn and Alex jumped off the snowmobile, and the wave of snow swallowed the vehicle and the two desperate teens. Alex kicked as if he were swimming so that he wouldn't sink below the snow. The avalanche was carrying him toward the stone wall, and at this kind of speed, the impact would kill him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair of strong hands hauled him out of the raging river of deadly snow. Yassen pulled Alex up into his helicopter.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

"I'm fine. Get Camryn!"

Yassen jumped out of the helicopter, hanging upside-down from his ankles. Soon, he came back up, pulling Camryn with him. Camryn was panting and shaking like mad. Alex put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little freaked out."

"What were you doing out here?" Yassen asked.

Alex shrugged. "Just riding around," he lied.

Yassen narrowed his pale blue eyes. "I will ask you again. What were you doing out here?"

"Like I said, just riding around."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Why? Is so hard to believe that I want to spend time with my girlfriend?"

"In a place like this? Chechnya is a very dangerous place for people like you. Who brought you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone had to bring you here. Did you plan for someone to pick you up at the apartment buildings?"

"No."

Yassen pulled out a gun and pressed it to Camryn's temple. "Tell me the truth, Alex."

"What if I don't?"

"I'll do to her what I did to your uncle."

Alex took in a deep breath. "I don't know who brought me here. Someone knew I was going to be in the apartment. He knocked me out. I woke up here."

"You lie." Yassen's finger tightened on the trigger.

"I'm telling the truth! I really don't know what happened to me or what's going on!"

"Shut up."

Alex pushed Camryn down onto her back and shielded her with his body. Alex screamed in agony when the bullet fired from close range burrowed into the flak jacket.

"Alex!" Camryn cried.

Alex grabbed the gun strapped to Camryn's waist. He whipped his arm around and fired. The bullet just barely missed Yassen's head. It ricocheted off the metal interior of the helicopter and struck the pilot's jugular vein. The helicopter dropped out of the sky like a dead duck. It only took less than a minute for the helicopter to crash into a forest. The engine exploded to a hellish inferno. Fortunately, Alex and Camryn were far enough back in the helicopter to be fairly safe from the explosion. Alex scrambled out of the helicopter and pulled Camryn out. The two ran out of the woods until they reached a deserted road. Alex heard a car engine approach them. He grabbed Camryn and pulled her away from the road. A big blue van pulled up. Tubs stuck his head out the window.

"Hey! Get in!"

Alex and Camryn obeyed. The two quickly piled into the van. The second the doors slammed shut, Tubs hit the gas, and the van tore down the slick road. Within an hour, they arrived back at the base, which was disguised as a house. Alex immediately went to his room and pulled off the flak jacket. He threw it on the floor and flopped onto the bed. A few minutes later, Camryn walked in with a First Aid kit. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Alex's tousled blonde hair.

"Sit up, I'm going to fix your cheek," she said gently.

Alex sat up and let Camryn tend to his wound. Camryn's warm, gentle touch relaxed him.

"Let me see your back," Camryn said when she finished bandaging the wound on Alex's cheek.

Alex slipped off his shirt and turned his back to Camryn so she could examine him. He felt Camryn run her warm fingers over the innumerable scars on his back. Her hands slid over his bare shoulders and across his chest. Alex closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, taking in the bliss of Camryn's touch. Her body felt warm against his naked back. Camryn traced a long, jagged scar across Alex's chest.

"What happened to you, Alex?" she whispered into his ear.

"Too much," Alex murmured in reply, leaning back against Camryn. He reached over his shoulder and stroked her cheek. He wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't want to watch the only girl he loved walk out of his life. Just the thought of losing Camryn for good was unfathomable. Alex didn't see how it was possible. They were so good together. Alex loved Camryn with all of his being and never took her for granted.

"Stay with me, Cam," Alex pleaded softly.

"I wish I could," Camryn whispered with her lips against Alex's ear.

"Please, don't make me beg."

"Alex, I can't stay. I have to leave eventually."

"No!" Alex reached behind him, grabbed Camryn's throat, and pushed her down onto her back. He pinned her down to the bed by her shoulders and sat on her legs. Camryn stared up at him, wide-eyed in shock. Fear filled her silver eyes. Alex glared down at the girl. Camryn tried to push him off, but Alex pinned her shoulders harder.

"Alex-"

"You're not leaving me," Alex said in a peremptory tone.

"I'm sorry."

"You're not leaving!" Alex shouted. "I'm not letting you go!"

"Get off, please."

"No," Alex growled. "I'm not letting you go."

"Alex, you're scaring me," Camryn whimpered, tears springing to her mystical eyes. She grabbed Alex's shoulders and tried to shove him off again. Alex grabbed her wrists and pinned her down with all the strength he had. Camryn burst into tears. Alex knew he was hurting her and scaring the life out of her. But still, he couldn't let her go. Alex fell apart.

"I don't want you to go," he sobbed. He bent down toward Camryn until he was close enough to feel her warm breath on his lips. He could taste the fear in her breathing. He kissed her lips as gently as he could so he wouldn't frighten her more than he already had. As Camryn began to relax a little, Alex lowered himself on top of her. He continued to kiss her softly and slowly. He caressed her shoulders and arms. He felt dirty lying on the bed with Camryn beneath him, but at the same time, it felt right. Her lips were smooth and plush. Her skin was soft and warm. Alex tried desperately, but failed to control himself. Camryn was his drug. He was so hopelessly addicted to her. He wanted her. He needed her. He couldn't live without her. He would go crazy. He would kill himself. No kind of medicine or therapy could rid him of this dependence. Nothing could rid Alex of his addiction.

Alex intensified his kisses, tilting his head and sneaking his tongue into Camryn's mouth. His breathing became jagged and shallow. His heart rate was going off the charts. Adrenaline and endorphins coursed through his veins. Camryn finally let her arms circle around Alex's neck. Alex's heart slammed inside his chest. God, this girl made Alex crazy. Alex kissed her harder, deeper. Passion, love, and lust poured out of him. Kissing her was so exhilarating. Touching her was beyond anything words could tell.

"Are you still going to leave me?" Alex murmured.

"You know I can't stay," Camryn said softly.

Alex kissed her again. He slipped his hand around her slender neck. Then he pulled both his hands down her sides. Camryn slid her hands over Alex's back. Alex sighed and moaned with pleasure. He fingered the hem of her shirt. He wanted to slip his hands beneath her clothes. It was so tempting.

"Will you miss me, Alex?" Camryn whispered between kisses.

"You're not leaving." Alex buried his face in her throat. Her skin was hot against his lips.

"Alex, I love you. I love you more than I can say."

"That means you won't leave, right?"

"But I-"

Alex interrupted Camryn with a long, deep, passionate kiss.

"We should stop," Camryn said. "If my dad catches us, we'll be in so much trouble."

"No, I won't stop," Alex murmured, kissing her again. "I won't stop until you tell me that you'll stay with me forever."

"You know that I can't."

"Fine, then. If I don't get off of you, you can't go anywhere."

"Don't do this."

Alex pressed his lips to Camryn's ear. "I'll do anything and everything I have to do to keep you with me. I've lost you too many times. I can't lose you again."

"I'm doing this to protect you."

"I don't need to be protected, Cam. You do. You're the one in danger."

"These people are going to target you to get at me."

"So you're leaving me so you won't have to deal with that?"

"No. I don't want anyone to hurt you."

"_You're_ hurting me, Camryn."

"Alex-"

"I'll never let you go." Alex's heart was tearing itself apart inside him. His emotional hurt became a physical hurt. He slipped his hands beneath Camryn's shirt. He needed an overdose to get rid of his heartache. To Alex's surprise, Camryn didn't resist his touch. Alex lost himself in Camryn's body. Her skin was so smooth beneath his fingertips. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back, and Camryn had him pinned by his shoulders to the bed. Alex was panting wildly. The sexy smirk that pulled at Camryn's plush lips made him sweat. Alex felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. But then Camryn got off the bed and left the room without saying a word. Alex closed his eyes and sighed. His cheeks glowed with a hot, red flush. He was dazed from the rush of adrenaline and endorphins. He smiled to himself. Camryn really was his drug. She made him high.


	9. Strange

Alex sat in the kitchen with Sokolov that night. Both of them were awkwardly silent.

"I should take you back to London tomorrow morning," Sokolov finally said.

"No, I want to stay," Alex protested.

"Camryn and I are doing dangerous work here."

"I know. I want to be here to help. I want to be with Camryn for as long as I can before she leaves me for good."

Sokolov sighed. "Alex, it's not that I don't like you."

"Really?" Alex huffed sarcastically. "You seem to hate me."

"Look, Camryn hasn't been the same since I left. I've been keeping an eye on her to make sure she was okay. I almost abandoned this assignment when my brother was killed. But then you came along. You made her happy again."

"Then why don't you want me around her?"

"It was something Camryn wanted me to do."

"What?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," Alex said challengingly.

Sokolov sighed. "Camryn was keeping an eye on the Chechens and nuclear weapons in the area. It was her job. She was watching satellite feeds and found me. She spent endless days and nights researching. She wanted to find me. She wanted to know why I was alive while she thought I was dead. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one watching her. Someone else found out that Camryn knew too much about Chechen nuclear activity. A man named Adrian Vygotsky sent someone to kidnap Camryn."

"Adrian Vygotsky? The nuclear scientist?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I was sent to kidnap him so that the Chechens couldn't get their hands on nuclear weapons."

"Well, anyway, Adrian brought Camryn to Chechnya to be killed, but I got to her first."

"But she sent me a message that she was in Moscow."

Sokolov shook his head. "She never told me about that."

Alex was confused.

"Camryn knew you'd be coming to find her. She forced me to call you and threaten you. When you ended up coming anyway, Camryn told me to act like I didn't like you. Alex, she loves you and she wants to protect you."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Camryn had contacted someone named Smithers. By the time she called him, you had already left for Moscow. It was Yassen who brought you, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Camryn has her ways of getting information. Yassen tried to set you up. He's working with the Chechens to create nuclear weapons. Adrian Vygotsky was waiting in the apartment for you. He was supposed to kill you. Camryn came by before you did and killed him. Camryn was the one who knocked you out and brought you here."

Alex stared wide-eyed at Sokolov.

Sokolov shook his head. "It's hard to believe how Camryn can kill so easily. She seems to feel no remorse when she kills."

"She does," Alex said. "She just tries to hide it. She does what she has to. It's her job."

"That's true."

"So, since Adrian Vygotsky is dead, is the Chechen problem over?"

"Unfortunately, no. Yassen Gregorovich is still alive. As long as he's still alive, the operation will continue. Unfortunately for us, Yassen is an extremely hard man to track down and find. He's also a very hard man to kill. He's indestructible. It's like he's not even human."

"I know what you mean."

"Yassen will find another scientist to take Adrian's place. The project will move on. We need to destroy the lab you found, and we need to kill Yassen."

"You said that Camryn never told you about sending me a message from Moscow. What's up with that?"

Sokolov shrugged. "I think that may have been part of Yassen's set up."

"And another question: who is Darya Sokolova?" Alex already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Sokolov.

"How do you know about Darya?"

"I read all of Camryn's notes."

"I adopted Darya three years ago when I came to Chechnya. She was an orphan."

Alex nodded. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright. Good night."

"Yeah."

Alex left the kitchen and headed back to his room. He paused outside Camryn's room. He opened the door slowly. Camryn was curled up under the covers of her bed asleep. Alex closed the door and went into his room. He wanted to ask her so many questions, but that would have to wait until morning.

Alex lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and began to relive that afternoon lying in bed with Camryn. That was the best fifteen minutes of his life. Feeling warm all over, Alex fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Alex sat in his room playing Mario Kart on his Nintendo DS. He really had nothing to do. Camryn was helping her dad with a new lead. A knock came on the door.

"Come in," Alex called, putting the game away.

The door opened and a young girl stepped in. She had long, pitch-black hair. She had delicate, pale skin and big, olive-colored eyes.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile. "My name is Darya. I've heard Camryn talk about you and I wanted to meet you."

"Oh, well, I'm Alex. I'm really not that interesting of a person."

"That's not what Camryn says."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She says you're really cool."

"Since Camryn has probably told you all about me, tell me about you."

"Well, I'm fifteen. I was adopted three years ago. My parents were killed by the KGB. They were rebels against the Russian government. Other than that, I'm just your ordinary kid."

_That's strange,_ Alex thought. Sokolov was working against the Chechens. Did Darya know that her adoptive father was working for the CIA?

Alex took a good look at Darya. She did seem like an ordinary kid. But there was something about her. She was more than ordinary.

"Alex, can I ask you something about Camryn?"

"Sure. I'll try my best to answer."

"Well, I've only known her for about a month, but she seems so mysterious. She always acts like she's hiding something."

_She's hiding everything,_ Alex thought.

"Do you ever get the feeling that Camryn is hiding something?" Darya asked.

Alex shrugged, sitting down on the bed. "Not really. She tells me everything."

Darya frowned, disappointed.

"Don't feel bad, Darya. It takes a long time for Camryn to learn to trust someone. It took a long time for me to gain her trust."

"Even though I _am_ adopted, I _am_ her sister. She doesn't even talk to me that much."

"That's how Camryn is. She's really quiet."

"I feel like there's something strange about her."

_Well, there's something strange about you too,_ Alex thought. "She's been through a lot."

"Do you know why my father came to Russia from America?"

"No," Alex said. "I wish I knew though."

"Camryn thought Father was dead. If he loves her so much, why did he leave her?"

"He might have been in danger."

"What kind of danger? It's not like he's a spy or anything."

"He might have been in danger for other reasons. What reasons exactly? I'm not sure."

"I thought America was safe."

Alex chuckled, remembering his experience in Los Angeles. "Not really. Sometimes, it's the most dangerous place in the world."

"Alex, do you think Camryn hates me?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, her father left her and adopted me. If my father left me to adopt another child, I'd be upset."

"I don't think she hates you. It's been three years since she last saw her father. She also thought that he'd been dead all these years. Just give her some time."

Darya sighed. "Okay. Thanks."

"Sure, no problem."

Darya turned and left the room. Camryn poked her head inside.

"Hey, you," she greeted.

Alex's face lit up with a smile. "Hey."

"Are you busy?"

Alex shook his head. "Never too busy for you."

Camryn stepped in and closed the door behind her. She sat herself on Alex's lap and kissed him. Alex wanted to touch her again, but he decided to wait a while.

"Darya was here just now," Alex said. "We were talking about you."

"What did she say?"

"She thinks you hate her. She's suspicious."

"Really?"

"She said that she thinks you're hiding something. I think you should talk to her and get to know her a little. After all, she's technically your sister."

"I don't want anything to do with her," Camryn said softly.

"Cam, give the kid a chance."

"I don't trust her."

"You hardly know her."

"And you do?" Camryn challenged.

Alex sighed. "Just talk to her, Cam."

"Did Darya tell you about her brother?"

"She has a brother?"

"Yeah. His name was Ivan Sokolov. He's the one who murdered my mother."


	10. Who Are You?

That night, Alex couldn't sleep. He fought the urge to toss and turn so that he wouldn't wake Camryn who was curled up against his bare side. He gazed into the darkness, waiting for sleep to come, but it wouldn't come. Alex picked up his cell phone to check the time. It was almost three in the morning. Suddenly, the phone rang. In surprise, Alex jumped and dropped the phone onto the floor.

"Alex…"

"Sorry, Cam," Alex muttered.

"Who's calling you in the middle of the night?" Camryn mumbled.

"I don't know." Alex reached down and grabbed his phone. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex, it's me."

"Smithers?"

"I'm sorry to call at this late of a time."

"It's okay. I wasn't asleep."

"_I_ was," Camryn muttered quietly.

"Who was that?" Smithers asked.

"Never mind. What's up?"

"Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones have sent out a missing person's report for you. You'd better throw your phone away so they can't track you."

"Hasn't Jack told them that I have an infection?"

"That's what she told the school. Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones know better. They know you've gone off somewhere. Mr. Blunt hasn't made your disappearance public yet. If you don't come back with in the next few days, it _will_ be made public. It's going to raise suspicion."

"You'd better lay low so you don't get in trouble," Alex advised.

"Yes, you too."

"Alex, can't you tell him to call in the morning?" Camryn whispered, snuggling closer to Alex and sliding her hand across his chest.

"Alex, is that Camryn?" Smithers asked.

"Uh…maybe…"

"What exactly _are_ you doing there? Never mind, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"I have pants on!" Alex said defensively.

Smithers chuckled. "It's hard to trust someone's word when they're on the other end of a telephone call."

Alex blushed. "I _swear_ I'm not doing anything. Would I lie to you?"

"You can only trust a teenage boy so much," Smithers laughed. "Well, I'll leave to…uh…do whatever you were doing. Be careful okay? And get rid of the phone."

"Sure." Alex hung up and put the phone on the nightstand. He put his arms around Camryn and held her tightly. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?" Camryn murmured, gently stroking Alex's hair.

"I don't know. I just can't. I have a lot on my mind, I guess."

"What did Smithers want to talk to you about?"

"MI6 is looking for me."

"Why did you tell him that you have pants on?"

Alex blushed again. "He just thought I was doing something that I shouldn't be doing. Apparently, he doesn't trust me to keep my pants on around you."

"That's such a lie."

"What's a lie?"

"You definitely don't have pants on," Camryn said, squeezing Alex's knee.

"Boxers are close enough. I _was_ telling the truth when I said I wasn't doing anything."

"Well, I agree with Smithers anyway."

"What? Why?"

"Jeez, Alex, I don't know," Camryn mused sarcastically. "You seemed pretty close to taking off your pants yesterday afternoon."

Alex smiled. "Yesterday afternoon was…amazing."

Camryn kissed his neck. "I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

Alex kissed her and pulled himself on top of her. "You're right – I _did_ enjoy that little too much."

"Stop it, Alex," Camryn chuckled, pushing Alex off. "Go to sleep. I'm tired."

"It's kind of hard to go to sleep when you're lying so close to me," Alex said as a wolfish smile pulled at his lips.

"But I'm cold."

"You know, friction creates heat," Alex murmured, running his tongue over his lips.

"Shut up, Alex."

"You wouldn't be so cold if you weren't wearing such skimpy clothes."

"Is that a complaint?"

"No, of course not." Alex rubbed his hand against the inside of Camryn's thigh. Camryn pulled his head closer and kissed him, still stroking his blonde hair. Alex couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure.

"You're getting a little loud, Alex," Camryn murmured.

"Is that bad?" Alex challenged, pushing his hands beneath Camryn's camisole.

"I don't think my dad would be too thrilled if he knew where you're touching me."

Alex smiled. "_You_ don't have any objections, do you?"

"No. Actually, it feels good."

"Yeah, you do feel good."

"Pervert," Camryn whispered.

Alex kissed her softly, then again, and again. The intensity grew with each kiss. Alex wanted to do more than just lie beside Camryn. There was only one thing on his mind. Alex felt dirty just thinking about it.

"Cam, I want to-"

"Wait," Camryn interrupted. She sat up. "I thought I heard something."

_Great, perfect timing,_ Alex thought sarcastically, pulling his hands out of Camryn's shirt.

Camryn got out of bed and pulled on her jeans and shirt.

"Cam-"

"Quiet."

_Yeah, just as we were getting serious,_ Alex thought angrily. As Alex pulled on his shirt, he heard soft footsteps stop outside the bedroom door. He froze. His heart started pounding wildly. If Sokolov caught Alex in Camryn's bedroom in just his boxers, Sokolov would kill him. The footsteps continued down the hall. Alex relaxed a little.

Camryn grabbed a gun from her desk and approached the door. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed.

"Something isn't right. I want you to stay here."

"But-"

"Don't argue with me."

"Camryn-"

Camryn grabbed Alex and kissed him hard. She pressed her body close to Alex and snaked her tongue into his mouth. Alex's heart slammed against his ribcage. His breathing became shallow. Before he knew it, Camryn was gone out the door. Alex leaned back against the wall, dazed. He smiled, impressed with the way Camryn used herself against him.

The sound of gunshots brought Alex back down to earth.

"Get down!" Sokolov roared. An explosion rocked the house.

Alex went against Camryn's orders and ran out into the hall.

"Alex, move!" Tubs yelled from behind.

Alex turned around and ran toward the front door. A hand reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the kitchen. Alex was forced under the kitchen counter with a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Keep quiet," Darya said.

Alex listened to the gunfight at the other side of the house.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Shh."

Alex heard Sokolov, Camryn, Tubs, and Jack screaming over the gunfire. Footsteps approached the kitchen. Alex held his breath. A light came on.

"Alex? Alex, where are you?" Camryn called.

Alex opened his mouth to answer, but Darya clamped her hand over his mouth. He heard the flip of a switchblade. The sharp, cold metal was pressed to his throat.

"Stand up," Darya commanded.

Alex obeyed. He slowly stood up. Darya kept the knife pressed to his neck. Camryn stood in front if them with her gun aimed for Alex's head. Alex's duffel bag hung on her shoulder. She slowly put it on the floor, careful not to make herself vulnerable to an attack.

"Camryn, drop the gun," Darya said.

"Let him go."

"Drop the gun, or I'll slit his throat."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Camryn-"

"Answer me! Why are you doing this?!"

"I'm finishing my brother's work. I'm going to avenge my parents' deaths."

Another man appeared behind Camryn. He raised his gun and unlocked it.

"Camryn!" Alex cried.

Camryn drew in a deep breath.

"I know what you're going to do," Darya said. "If you drop, and the bullet misses you, it will kill Alex. It's either you or Alex. Whose life matters more to you?"

"Both." Camryn snatched another gun from her belt and unlocked it. She aimed one gun at Alex and Darya and the other at the man behind her, and then fired. That technique looked familiar. The last split second seemed to play out in slow motion. The man behind her fell. The other bullet whizzed by Alex's ear and burrowed into Darya's forehead. The knife dropped to the ground. Alex was still petrified.

Sokolov, Tubs, and Jack stormed into the kitchen.

"Move!" Sokolov shouted.

The five of them ran out of the house and piled into the blue van. Tubs floored the accelerator.

"Blow the house," Sokolov ordered.

Jack typed furiously into his laptop. Seconds later, Alex heard a huge explosion. He felt the ground vibrate beneath the van.

"What did Darya say in her message, Alex?" Camryn asked.

"What message?"

"The one from Moscow. She was impersonating me."

"Give me my bag."

Camryn handed Alex's bag to him. Alex rummaged through it and pulled out the Latin textbook that concealed the minidisk player. He turned it on and handed it to Camryn. Camryn watched the video, her silver eyes watching for the minutest details. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear. She looked up at Alex.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"I'm just surprised how accurate her flesh mask was. She even matched my voice perfectly."

Alex was still confused. He wasn't sure why this shook Camryn so much.

"Hey, Tubs, where are we headed?" Camryn asked.

"A new base in the next town."

"Good."

"Jack, how much stuff did you salvage from the base?"

Jack handed Camryn his laptop and messenger bag. Camryn rooted through it. Satisfied, she put the laptop into the messenger bag and fastened the clips.

"Who were those people anyway?"

"I'm pretty sure those were the men Darya was working for," Sokolov answered.

"She worked for the Chechens?"

"I think so. There's no other reason for her to attack us like that."

Camryn pointed her gun at Sokolov's head. "Who are you?"

"Camryn, what are you talking about?"

"Who are you?"

"Camryn-"

Camryn kicked the back door of the van open. "Alex, jump!" Alex had no idea what was going on, but he trusted Camryn. Alex jumped out of the van with his duffel bag. He fell onto the cold street and rolled. Camryn did the same with Jack's duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She pulled a grenade from one of the pockets of the bag and threw it into the open doors of the van. Alex sat up, panting. What had just happened?


	11. Fooled

"Get out!"

Ryan, Jack, and Tubs jumped out of the van. Seconds later, the grenade exploded, sending the van into burning pieces.

Ryan lay on the cold pavement, curled up in the fetal position. His heart was pounding. He was crying like a baby.

"Camryn, Camryn, Camryn," he sobbed. He couldn't believe it. He gripped his head with his hands. "Oh God, Camryn…" He screamed out at the top of his lungs. "CAMRYN!!!!!"

Tubs and Jack pulled Ryan to his feet, but he just fell to his knees again.

"Ryan! Let's go!" Jack yelled.

"Oh God, no…Camryn…no…" Ryan ranted, shaking and sobbing.

"Ryan!" Jack yelled again. He punched Ryan hard in the face. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I'm not Mikhail Sokolov…"

"What's up with you?!" Tubs demanded.

"I'm Ryan Albright. I'm Ryan Albright. I'm-"

"We know who you are, damnit!" Jack shouted angrily.

"CAMRYN!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!" Ryan screamed into the night.

Tubs could tell there was something very wrong. He knelt down by his friend.

"Get up, you dumbass!" Jack ordered.

"Shut it, Jack," Tubs said. He laid his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan, what happened? What's going on?"

"I killed her, oh God, I killed her," Ryan ranted. "Oh my God…"

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"Camryn…she was back at the base. We left her behind."

"What do you mean we left her behind? She just jumped out of the van with Alex."

"God, I'm terrible father. CAMRYN!!!!!!"

Tubs grabbed Ryan's head and forced him to look into Tubs' eyes. Ryan's silver eyes were wild with fear.

"Ryan, tell me what happened."

"I killed Camryn."

"What?"

"The girl who just jumped out of the van – the girl with Alex – that's not Camryn."

* * *

It was hot – so hot. It literally felt like hell. Camryn heard fire roaring around her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Immediately, smoke stung her eyes. She began coughing. She struggled to her feet. She was in Darya's room. Oh God, Darya…

Camryn raced out of the room, dodging the burning remains of the house. She found Darya lying in a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. There was a bullet wound in the middle of her forehead. Camryn sank to her knees beside the dead girl.

When Camryn saw the invaders fight with her dad, Tubs, and Jack, she ran to Darya's room to get her out. That was when she was knocked out. She had tried to save Darya. But she couldn't. Darya was dead. Camryn cradled the dead girl's head in her arms. She touched her cold cheek. The touch shocked her. Camryn dropped the girl and stood up, backing away. She knelt down again and unbuttoned Darya's shirt. Camryn sat back and put her head in her hands.

"Flesh mask…" she muttered. She didn't bother to take it off. She was afraid to see the real face beneath the mask.

Camryn looked up again. There was a switchblade lying by Darya's open hand. She picked up the knife and examined it. It was clean. She closed the blade and stuck in her pocket. She examined the dead girl's pockets. Camryn pulled a cell phone out of the girl's jeans. She held it in the light and examined it. It was Camryn's phone. What was this girl doing with Camryn's phone?

Suddenly, another explosion rocked the house. Camryn ran out of the house into the freezing cold night. The van was gone. Camryn dialed a number into her phone.

"Daisuke, I need help."

* * *

"Camryn, what's going on?" Alex asked for the fourth time.

"Alex! Just shut up! I'm trying to think!"

Alex shone his flashlight on Camryn's face.

"What's gotten into you?!" he demanded.

Camryn sighed. "Sorry. I'm just freaked out right now."

"Whatever…"

Camryn kept her eyes forward as she walked through the cold street. Alex studied her face carefully. What was going on with her? Suddenly, Alex caught a hint of olive in Camryn's eyes.

"Oh God…" Alex breathed. She had fooled him.

"That wasn't Camryn," Ryan croaked.

"Who was that girl then?" Tubs asked.

"Darya."

"What did you say, Alex?"

Alex hit the girl over the head as hard as he could with his flashlight. She fell to the street unconscious. Alex dragged the girl into the trees at the side of the road. He propped her up against a tree. He felt at the base of her neck and found what he was looking for. Alex ripped off the flesh mask.

"Darya…" Alex muttered. He took off his belt and strapped Darya to the tree. He dug through Darya's pocket and found a cell phone. Alex took out his own cell phone and pulled out the battery. He threw both the phone and the battery into the woods. He picked up his duffel bag and Jack's messenger bag and headed back out to the road. Alex flipped open Darya's phone and dialed.

"Hey, sorry to call you so late, Smithers. I need help."

Camryn waited in the lawn of the burning house to stay warm. She lost track of time as she sat in the cold snow. Then, a black Hummer pulled up in front of the house. Daisuke stepped out of the passenger side and ran to Camryn. Camryn stood up.

"You're lucky I was in the area," Daisuke said, taking off his jacket and draping it over Camryn's shoulders. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, the house is kind of fire," Camryn chuckled.

"I mean, what are you doing in Chechnya?"

"I was kidnapped."

"What?! By who?!"

"Adrian Vygotsky, but he's dead now. My dad saved me."

"Wait, I thought your dad was dead."

"I thought so too. Look, it's a long story."

"Alright. Get in the car. You can tell me on the way out of here."

Camryn and Daisuke climbed into the back of the Hummer.

"Akira, let's go." The Hummer rolled away from the burning house. "Okay, Camryn, tell me what happened."

Camryn explained about how she was kidnapped, then saved by her father. She told Daisuke about Alex coming to Russia to save her. She explained about Yassen's set up. She told him about Darya and the attack.

"Why did you call me?" Daisuke asked.

"You were the only person I could call."

"Right, you expect me to believe that?"

"What?"

"You have Alex. Why do you need me?"

"Are you still upset about that?"

Daisuke didn't answer.

Camryn sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you. That was a mistake."

Daisuke laid his hand on Camryn's arm. "No, I'll help you." Then he lowered his voice so that only Camryn could hear him. "You know I'll do anything for you."

"Damnit!" Alex swore. He couldn't remember Camryn's cell phone number. He had tried countless numbers, but none of them were right. Alex sat down on the side of the road. He checked the time. About two hours had passed since he had called Smithers. Just then, a red SUV stopped in front of Alex. Smithers poked his head out the window.

"Aren't you cold, boy?"

Alex smiled and stood up. He climbed into the SUV. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way up when I called you. I guessed that you might need some help. Besides, didn't I tell you that I have my ways of getting to places?"

"Yeah, you did."

"What's in that messenger bag?"

Alex shrugged. He told Smithers all about the attack on the base and Darya faking to be Camryn. "So this is some stuff from the base, I guess."

"I'll have to have a look at that."

"Just wondering, won't MI6 be looking for you?"

"Yes, but I scrambled the code on my phone so I can't be tracked. So anyway, what do we do first?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we find a place to stop? I haven't slept at all."

"Ah, Camryn kept you up, did she?"

"Smithers!"

"Sorry."


	12. Separated

There was a knock on the door just as Camryn finished changing the next afternoon. She went to open the door.

"Hello," Daisuke greeted.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Camryn asked, letting Daisuke in.

"Anything."

"Okay…so, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. And yourself?"

"Heh, could be better. How's the team?"

"They're fine. How's Alex?"

"I wish I knew. I have no idea where he is right now. Other than that, I think he's been okay."

"Have you slept with Alex yet?"

"Daisuke!"

"What? I'm just curious."

"It's none of your business what I have and haven't done with Alex."

"So, have you slept with him or not?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"What?! You-"

"If you haven't had sex with him, just say so."

"Fine. I haven't slept with Alex. Are you satisfied now?"

"Yup." Daisuke couldn't hide his smile. He'd always enjoyed starting arguments with Camryn. She was so fiery. Daisuke loved that about her.

Camryn caught his smile. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I always liked arguing with you."

Camryn rolled her eyes.

"So, do you think it's going to happen soon?"

"What do I think will happen soon?"

"You know…you, Alex – alone. Hotel, backseat, maybe your room?"

Camryn picked up her shoe and threw it at Daisuke. "You're such a freak!"

Daisuke caught Camryn's shoe and dropped it. He couldn't help laughing. This was fun to him.

Camryn pulled her face. "I can't believe you're enjoying this."

"I like it when you're frustrated," Daisuke smirked. "You're really sexy when you're angry."

"You creep! Get out!"

* * *

Ryan sat on the couch by the fireplace. He held his face in his hands. He had just cried out all the tears he had. Tubs came into the room and sat down in a big comfy chair.

"We're lucky we have this back-up base here," Tubs said.

Ryan nodded silently.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want it."

Ryan shook his head.

"Hey, Jack found a deck of cards. Want to play some poker?"

Ryan shook his head again.

"Come on, Ryan, say something."

Ryan remained silent, staring into the crackling fire. Tubs gave up. He sighed and stood up. Just as he was walking away, Ryan spoke up.

"Tubs, thanks for trying."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I just wish I hadn't made such a stupid mistake."

"Ryan, it's not your fault. She had all of us fooled – even Alex."

"You don't get it, Tubs. I'm her _father_. I _should_ know the difference between my own daughter and an imposter."

"Alex has been with Camryn for the past year, and he was fooled. You haven't seen your daughter face-to-face for three years."

"But still…"

"Look, I don't know Camryn as well as you do, but I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want you moping around like this."

Ryan sat in silence for a while, contemplating his friend's words. "You're probably right. So, how about that game of poker?"

Suddenly, the phone on the coffee table rang. Ryan decided to let it go.

"Whoever it is will leave a message," he said.

Tubs shrugged and led the way to the kitchen where Jack was sitting. Ryan sat down at the table.

The answering machine picked up. _Beep!_

"Dad? Dad, please pick up," Camryn cried. "Dad, help me."

Ryan nearly dropped his mug of coffee.

* * *

"She has to be alive," Alex protested.

Smithers sighed and put his headphones back on.

"What are you doing?"

"Intercepting telephone calls."

"Why?"

"Alex, please. I'm trying to work."

Alex sat back on the couch. He remembered the explosion. There was no way anyone could survive that… But still, he refused to believe that Camryn was dead. She couldn't be.

"Alex, I think you should hear this."

"What is it?"

Smithers plugged his eavesdropping device into speakers. "This is something I just picked up and recorded." Smithers played back the feed he had just received.

"Dad?" Camryn's voice said. "Dad, please pick up. Dad, help me."

"Play it again," Alex said.

Smithers replayed the recording. "Camryn's alive."

Alex thoughtfully chewed on his thumb. "I don't know. It could be Darya. She fooled me once, so she could probably do it again."

"What exactly happened anyway?"

"I'm not really sure. She didn't know who the other guys were, or at least she seemed to not know. I think she did it to make me believe that they were fakes. I think she wanted me separated from the others. She also wanted the stuff in Jack's messenger bag."

"Oh yes, I looked through that last night. It's all papers."

"What kind of papers?"

"Profiles of Mikhail Sokolov, Dmitry Orlov, and Zakhar Vorobyov. There were also profiles on Ryan Albright, Jack Benson, and Tim Burton. I could understand why Darya would want this information."

"Did you find anything on the laptop?"

"No. Everything is locked. I was able to unlock one directory, but all the files are so well encrypted. I can't hack it."

"Can I have a look?"

"Sure."

Smithers handed Alex the laptop. Alex opened the directory that Smithers had managed to unlock. He began looking through the encrypted files. It was a series of random numbers and letters. Suddenly, the files closed. Another file came up on the screen. This one wasn't encrypted. It had two words in bold red: GET OUT.

"Alex, did you bring your bag in?" Smithers asked.

"No. It's still in your car."

"Then what's that beeping sound?"

Alex listened. There it was – a soft, steady _beep, beep, beep_. Get out…the sound, the message – it all fit.

"There's a bomb." Alex scrambled to his feet and bolted for the door with Smithers close behind him. The two MI6 agents ran out of the building toward Smithers' red SUV. They piled into the SUV just as the motel burst into flames. The shockwave from the explosion hit the SUV, tipping sideways. Thinking quickly, Alex threw all his weight into the left side of the car, setting it back on its four wheels.

"Are you alright?" Smithers asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Fine. Do you still have the laptop?"

"Yeah. Hey, Smithers, can you run a trace on this message?" Alex showed Smithers the brief warning message.

"Probably." Smithers took the laptop and began working. "Alex, why don't you drive?"

"You're not being serious, are you?" Alex huffed.

"I'm serious. Drive so I can work on this trace."

_Sweet_, Alex thought.

* * *

Ryan waited anxiously as Tubs ran a trace on the phone call. Tubs turned around in his chair and looked up at Ryan.

"The call came from a hotel about fifteen minutes from here," Tubs reported.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It was a landline so I didn't have to bother with triangulating."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

"Ryan, it could be Darya again," Jack interrupted.

The phone rang again. Ryan dashed for it and snatched it up.

"Hello?"

"Get out of the house."

"What? Who is this?"

"Get out." The line went dead.

Ryan dropped the phone. He picked up his gun and headed for the front door. "Come on, we're leaving now. Hurry up. I think we may have a bomb."

"Again?!" Jack cried. He and Tubs followed Ryan out of the house. They jumped into a new SUV sitting on the driveway and sped away. A little ways down the road, the three men heard the house explode. Who had warned them?


	13. Password Is ALEX

"I'm sorry, Camryn," Daisuke said, keeping his finger on the trigger as he hung up the phone.

Camryn glared at the man. "It won't work. My dad thinks I'm dead. He'll think Darya is trying to trick him again."

"I wouldn't be too sure."

"Why are you doing this? If you care about me as much as you say, why are you holding a gun to my head?"

"I've got a job to do, Cam."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, _Cam_?"

Camryn gritted her teeth.

"Is it because that's what Alex calls you?" Daisuke sneered.

"I'm going to kill you, Daisuke."

"Really? I don't think you can do it. You're just a kid."

"Don't underestimate what I can do."

"You couldn't kill anyone, Camryn."

It was Camryn's turn to sneer. "You think? Oh, you'd be surprised."

Daisuke laughed. Camryn saw her opportunity and seized it. She snatched the gun and pushed it out of aim. Two shots fired wide into the wall. Camryn grabbed the switchblade from her pocket and flipped the blade. She pressed the tip of the blade into Daisuke's throat.

"Are you going to kill me, Cam?"

"I told you not to call me that." Camryn brought up her knee hard between Daisuke's legs. Daisuke dropped the gun and crumpled toward the floor.

"Careful," Camryn warned, pushing the knife harder against the man's throat. "Are you working for Yassen Gregorovich?"

Daisuke kept his silence and just glared at the teen spy.

"Answer me."

"Go to hell, bitch."

"If you tell me what I want-"

"You'll let me live. Yeah, I already know that routine. You can forget about it."

"Actually, I was going to kiss you."

Daisuke's eyes widened. "That will work. Ask away, honey."

"Are you working for Yassen Gregorovich?"

"Yes."

"Is the nuclear base up in the mountains near the Falcon Ski Resort?"

"Yes."

"You know, if you're not being honest, I'm going to slit your throat."

"I figured that. But, hey, a kiss from you is definitely worth betraying Yassen for."

"Is Darya working with Yassen?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She wants revenge for her parents' deaths."

"How do I get into the lab?"

"At the south end of the lab, there's a grove of trees. There's a hollow tree in the middle. There's a keypad in the hollow tree. The code is Alpha, Lima, Echo, X-ray."

"Alex?"

"Yes. That will deactivate the infrared system. You can get into the lab."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Daisuke smirked. "You're going to get rocked, baby. You're going to die."

"We'll see about that." Camryn closed the knife and tucked it back into her pocket. She picked up the gun and headed for the door. Daisuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Whoa, wait a minute. What about my kiss?"

"Just kidding." Camryn kicked Daisuke in the groin again, but harder this time.

Daisuke crumpled to the floor, groaning in pain. "Oh, you're a bitch."

"Yeah," Camryn smirked. "But you like that." Camryn pressed the gun to Daisuke's forehead.

"Camryn, what are you doing?"

"Gee, I don't know. If I'm holding a gun to you're head, I think I'm going to kill you. What do you think?"

"Come on, now, don't do this. Why, Camryn?"

"Why not? You're not the only one with a job to do."

"Camryn, I love you."

"Bullshit." _Bang_.

* * *

"Alex, the message came from a laptop based in a hotel about half an hour from here."

"Let me see the IP address." Alex took a quick glance at the screen. Akira Aramaki?

"Do you know the address?" Smithers asked.

"Yeah."

Darya's cell phone vibrated in Alex's pocket. Alex answered it, forgetting that it wasn't his own. "Hello?"

"Alex?"

"Akira?"

"What are you doing with Darya's phone? What the hell is going on?"

"You tell me!"

"Whatever. I'm glad you got my message in time."

"You knew about the bomb?"

"Yeah. Daisuke planted it there."

"What? Why is Daisuke involved?"

"He made a deal with Yassen Gregorovich."

"What?"

"I'll give you the details later. I want you to go to Yassen's nuclear base. It's up in the mountains."

"I know where it is."

"Good. Go to the south end of the lab. There's a grove of trees. In the middle, there is a hollow tree. There will be a keypad. The code is Alpha, Lima, Echo, X-ray."

"Alex? I'm the password?"

"Sure, whatever. That will deactivate the infrared system. Get over there as soon as you can. Camryn and I will meet you there."

"Camryn? She's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Let me talk to her."

"Later. Get your ass up in that mountain."

Akira hung up. Alex hung up the phone and headed toward the Falcon Ski Resort.

* * *

This situation just couldn't get anymore twisted. Camryn angrily wrenched her gun out of Akira's grip as he hung up the phone. Because of Akira, her shot had gone wide.

"Sorry, Camryn, I can't let you kill Daisuke," Akira said.

"Do I have to kill you too?"

"No. I want him to face the consequences of treason. If you shoot him, he just dies. If I take him back to the DIH, he'll be tortured in jail before he's executed."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I have my ways."

Camryn thought about it. "Although I really want to kill him, I think your idea sounds better."

"So we have a deal?"

"Under one condition: you have to e-mail me a video feed of his torture and execution."

Akira made a face. "Wow, you're a bitch."

Camryn pointed her thumb in Daisuke's direction. "Well, he likes it."

"He's a stupid fag," Akira said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad we agree. So what's the plan?"

"We're going to contact your father."

"No need."

Camryn looked passed Akira. Ryan stood in the doorway of the hotel room.

"Dad!" Camryn started toward her father.

"Whoa, hold it, missy."

"But, Dad-"

"What color were your mother's eyes?"

"She wore colored contacts."

"I know that. What was the true color of Katrina's eyes, Camryn? You _do_ remember your mother, don't you?"

Tears welled up in Camryn's eyes. Katrina Albright had died when Camryn was only four, yet Camryn still remembered her face clearly.

"Green. They were green, Dad."

Ryan threw his arms around his daughter and held her tightly. Camryn cried into her father's shoulder.

"Alright, people," Akira said. "I'm a big fan of family moments, but we kind of have an emergency here. We've got a stupid little British boy running around in the mountains by himself. If we don't hurry up, that stupid little British boy is going to get himself killed."


	14. Good Bye

**Disclaimer: If you have a weak heart, DO NOT read this chapter. I am not responsible for any heart failure caused by the insanely twisting ending.  
**

* * *

Alex found the keypad in the hollow tree. He punched in the key code: A-L-E-X. Alex put on his infrared snowboarding goggles. The dip in the mountain was free of infrared beams.

"Well done, Alex," Smithers complimented.

Suddenly, the roar of a snowmobile engine approached them. Alex peeked out of the grove of trees. Four snowmobiles came into view. Alex could barely make out the familiar forms of Camryn, Ryan, Tubs, Jack, and Akira. He stepped out of the trees and waved. The four snowmobiles pulled up and stopped at the trees. Camryn jumped off the vehicle and threw her arms around Alex's neck.

"Hey, you," Alex said, kissing Camryn's forehead.

"Alright, here's the plan," Ryan said. "Alex, Akira, and Jack, you're going to enter from the east end. Camryn, Tubs, and I are going in from the west. We're going to find Yassen, corner him, and kill him. Then we're going to secure the Uranium. Uh…I don't know who you are…"

"I'm Smithers."

"Oh, okay. You'll wait here for our signal to blow the place."

"Works for me."

"Cool."

"Let's roll!" Jack cried.

Ryan raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Never mind, I just always wanted to say that."

The six agents mounted the snowmobiles again and headed down to the entrance of the lab. Once they reached the bottom, they armed themselves and entered the lab. Once inside, they split. Alex, Akira, and Jack went right, heading toward the east end. Camryn, Tubs, and Ryan went left, approaching the west end. Alex watched Camryn disappear. Somehow, he just knew that he'd never see her again.

* * *

Alex ran down the corridor and turned left to escape the shower of bullets. He hadn't watched where he was running and ran head into Yassen. 

"Hello, Alex."

"Alex!" Jack shouted from behind.

Yassen whipped a gun from his belt and took aim. Alex grabbed the assassin's arm and pulled him off aim. Yassen fired wide.

"Stupid boy!" Yassen kicked Alex out of the way and fired again. The bullet struck Jack's forehead, killing him instantly.

Alex scrambled to his feet and lunged at Yassen. Yassen grabbed his throat and pressed his gun to Alex's temple.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to. Don't make me kill you Alex."

Suddenly, Yassen went stiff. His eyes widened in surprise. He released Alex and slumped to the floor. Alex looked up to find Akira with his gun poised, silencer attached.

"Alex, have you seen Ryan or Camryn?"

"No. Why?"

"Neither of them is answering their transmitter."

Alex's heart sank. His insides twisted in a thousand knots.

"But I did find the Uranium." Akira held up a black briefcase.

"Okay. Get out of here. I'm going to find Camryn and her father."

"Alone?"

"Yeah."

"You're stupid."

"Get your ass out of here," Alex said, walking passed Akira.

"Good luck, kid."

"Thanks."

Alex continued down the corridor. He turned left, left, and then right. He heard sobbing just ahead of him. It had to be Camryn. Alex ran to the end of the corridor. To his left, Camryn was kneeling on the floor crying. Alex ran to her. As he approached her, he saw that she was cradling her father in her arms.

"Cam…"

"I lost him again," Camryn sobbed.

"Cam, we need to go."

Camryn just kept on crying. Alex was about ten feet from her when a white-haired man stepped out from around the corner. Alex froze. Camryn looked up. Her silver eyes danced with anger and fear.

"Adrian Vygotsky…" Alex muttered. "I thought you were dead."

"Well, I found flesh masks to be very convincing," the old man gloated. He took three steps toward Camryn, then pressed his gun to her head.

"No!" Alex cried. "Leave her alone!"

"Tell her 'good-bye', Alex."

"Wait!" Alex thought desperately for something that only Camryn would know. He had to make sure it was really her. Then he remembered. "Cam, our first time in detention together – what happened?"

"We talked," Camryn replied shakily, "through Morse code."

Alex's heart tore apart. Adrian Vygotsky squeezed the trigger.

"CAMRYN!!!!" Alex screamed.

Camryn slumped to the floor beside her dead father. Alex crumpled to his knees. He fell into a fit of sobs and screams.

Vygotsky ran back around the corner and disappeared.

"Alex!" Tubs called. "Alex, let's go!" Then he saw the reason why Alex was sobbing. "Oh God…"

Alex gripped his head in his hands as he continued to scream his heart out. Tubs took his arm and began to pull him to his feet. Alex fought against the man.

"No! Leave me alone!" Alex shouted. "Leave me!"

Tubs picked Alex up and threw him onto his back. Alex continued to scream, but he didn't fight. He let the man carry him away. He had neither the energy nor the will to fight anymore.

Alex knew this time would come. He dreaded the moment he would have to say 'good-bye' to Camryn, but he never thought it would happen like this. He could feel his insides start to fall to pieces. Now he was more miserable and distressed than ever.

Alex took one last look at Camryn's motionless, lifeless, bleeding form. "Good-bye, Camryn," he whispered. "I love you."

* * *

Once Alex had gone, the old man stepped back into the corridor. He stared down at the two dead figures lying on the floor. Remorse stung at his heart. 

"Flesh masks are quite convincing," he said to himself. He peeled off the mask concealing his true face. Ryan Albright kneeled down on the floor and kissed the dead girl's forehead. A single tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."


End file.
